


AoT Truth or Dare

by RavenWingz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Wears a Dress, Attempt at Humor, Canon Universe, Fluff, Games, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWingz/pseuds/RavenWingz
Summary: On one particularly rainy evening in the survey corps, Hanji comes up with a game suggestion, truth or dare. Levi, Hanji, Eren, Jean, Mikasa, and Armin end up in the fun, yet sometimes scary, game of Truth or Dare. I wonder If they will end up regretting this decision...





	

It was a rainy night in the survey corps, the heavy raindrops hitting the roof of the castle and leaving a resonating soft thumping echoing throughout the halls. It was a rather gloomy not to mention boring day. Hanji had the perfect idea of how to brighten it up a bit, though.

She stood behind a corner, watching as Levi made his way down a dimly lit hallway. When the light flickered a bit, Hanji almost let out a surprised squeal which would have inevitably given her position away. She sighed softly to herself. While the survey corps had been informed of the impending bad weather way before it happened, she hadn’t thought it would be  _ this  _ bad.

These thoughts were forgotten when she finally worked up the courage to follow Levi, attempting to sneak up on him as quietly as she could. She knew Levi was by every mean a rather clever being and ultimately very aware of his surroundings.

Maybe just this once she could get a scare out of him.

When he was in reach, Hanji made her move. She pounced with a wide grin, the grin disappearing, however, when he stepped aside. Hanji tumbled to the ground with a thud and a muttered curse. Levi sent her an annoyed glare, but she didn’t mind. At that point, she was well aware of his less than charitable attitude after all their years spent fighting together. They were basically best friends at that point. Although Levi would probably never openly admit it aloud, he knew it was true.

“What the hell do you want, shitty glasses?”

Hanji let out a whine of pure irritation. “How did you see me? I thought for sure I’d get you this time!”

It wasn’t the first time Hanji had attempted to scare the grump. Once, her little game hadn’t ended well in her favor. She still had the scar the prove it, though Levi apologized after. Even  _ if  _ he had blamed the whole thing on her.

So maybe it  _ was _ her fault? Who gives a shit...

“Why do you even bother with these childish games?” Levi questioned with a disapproving shake of his head. “Shouldn’t you be in your office trying to make your next titan breakthrough or some shit?”

“I came to propose an idea,” Hanji explained, finally bothering to pick herself off the ground and dusting her pants off with quick motions. “What do you say we all play Truth or Dare?”

“What the hell is Truth or Dare?” Levi asked with furrowed eyebrows, clearly confused.

A gleam of excitement passed through Hanji’s brown eyes. “Truth or Dare is a game played with two or more players. You ask a player either the phrase  _ truth _ or  _ dare _ . If you pick truth, you get them to share some juicy details about whatever you’d like, and that player has to answer truthfully. If they pick dare, you dare them to do something. Fairly simple concept.”

“So it’d just be me and you? Hell no.”

“Wait, no! Hear me out!” Hanji pleaded. “I got some of the teens to agree to play with us, including your precious Eren! They would really appreciate it if you would. Pleeease, Levi?”

Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Well, he guessed he had nothing better to do. “What the hell? Sure.”

Hanji gave a toothy grin. “Great! Let’s go.”

“Don’t you have to gather the others?” Levi asked with a frown as Hanji practically tugged him along. “Oi, shitty glasses. Could you let go?”

Hanji let go of his wrist with an apologetic smile. “They already know. We’re meeting them in the dining hall.”

* * *

Eren at the dining table, tapping his finger against the rough wood of the furniture impatiently. Mikasa and Armin both sat next to him, the pair chatting with one another as they waited for their anticipated guests to arrive.

“Where the hell is Hanji? It’s been a whole five minutes!” Eren exclaimed with a frown on his face. He had only agreed to play the stupid game because he had nothing better to do and it meant he could possibly get out of cleaning duty.

“Eren, be patient. Like you said, it’s only been five minutes. She should be here soon,” Mikasa murmured, somehow still appearing uninterested.

Just at that moment, Jean made an appearance, strolling into the dining hall with a smug smirk on his face. “Yeah suicidal blockhead, listen to your girlfriend.”

Eren glared while on the contrary, Mikasa blushed. She pulled her red scarf up to cover a larger portion of her face. Not that Eren noticed any of this, of course.

“Mikasa isn’t my girlfriend, horseface!” Eren exclaimed, starting to stand up but was forced to sit back down by Mikasa. Eren only scowled at Jean when he continued hurling a creative variety of insults at him. He had to wonder if Jean had an off switch.

“I guess you’re right, Eren. I mean, what girl would ever want to date a loser like you?” Jean said with a laugh.

“And who would want to date a horse?” Eren questioned with a feigned friendly smile. “Especially untamable horses like yourself. There aren’t many girls around who are into bestiality.”

“Fuck you, Yeager.”

Eren only scoffed, feeling as if he had won the battle. “No thank you.”

Jean’s eyes narrowed to slits. “Who do you thi-”

“We’re here!” Hanji yelled across the room, interrupting Jean’s rant and scaring the other occupants of the room. She entered the room with Levi trailing behind her.

“At least you managed to scare  _ someone _ ,” Levi remarked with a roll of his eyes, Hanji frowning at him.

“Wait, you actually got heichou to agree to play the game with us?” Eren questioned with wide eyes full of curiosity. He honestly hadn’t even  _ considered _ the possibility of Levi joining in. 

Hanji answered the inquiry with a nod. “It was easier than you think.”

“So,” Armin spoke up, “what are the rules?”   
  


* * *

**** After Hanji finished explaining the rules to the four teenagers as well as Levi for the second time, everyone sat down at the table to tried to think of a way to decide who got to go first. Jean suggested they go by height, but that only earned him a glare from Levi that shut him up immediately. Finally, they all decided to go by age, the youngest of the players getting to go first.

“How old are you guys?” Levi asked, running a tired hand through his hair. 

When all of the teenagers answered fifteen in unison, Hanji spoke up with a huge grin on her face. “Then what are your birthdays?”

Mikasa spoke up before the other teens even had a chance. “My birthday is February 10th, Eren’s is March 30th, Armin’s is November 3rd, and Jean’s birthday is April 7th. Armin is the youngest here.”

“How old are  _ you _ Levi?” Jean asked with a knowing smirk.

Levi sent the teen a look. “That doesn’t concern any of you. I’m obviously not the youngest here.”

“You look quite young Corporal,” Armin pointed out with a generous smile. “If I had to guess, I’d say you look maybe twenty through twenty-five years old at most.”

Levi most definitely felt his cheeks warm slightly, but he played it off with a single nod. “I’m flattered.”

“Anyways, Armin start!” Hanji urged, giving the blonde’s shoulder a nudge.

“Uh, okay.” Armin looked around, his gaze meeting each of the occupants in the room. His eyes finally landed on familiar teal eyes and a head of messy brown hair. “Eren, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who in this room do you trust the most?” Armin asked with an almost shy look on his face. So maybe it was an unfair question, but he was truly curious.

Mostly everyone turned to look at Eren expectantly. Eren chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, it’s a tie between you and Mikasa honestly, but I think I trust you the most Armin. Don’t get me wrong though. I trust everyone in the room minus the horse.”

Hanji cackled rather obnoxiously, Levi only rolling his eyes at the jab.

“Har har, bastard,” Jean murmured, “real funny.”

“Corporal Levi, truth or dare?” Eren asked, ignoring Jean’s comment completely.

“Dare.” After all, what was the worst he could say?

“I dare you to lick the bathroom floor.”

Levi’s eyes widened in horror at the given dare. He ignored the other’s laughter, his eyes narrowing to slits as he turned to stare at a certain laughing brunette. “No way in hell, Eren.”

“Nuh un, shorty,” Hanji stated while wiggling her finger at him, “that’s not how this game is played. If he says you have to lick the bathroom floor, then you have to lick the bathroom floor. Otherwise, you lose and you’re out.”

Levi shrugged, folding his arms across his chest. “I guess I lost then.” 

Hanji whined. “Oh, come on, Levi! Are you telling me humanity's strongest can’t handle a bit of dirt on his tongue? You never blink an eye when titan blood is splattered all over you!”

“I can just give you another dare,” Eren offered, though Levi didn’t miss the look of disappointment that crossed the younger’s face.

Levi sighed. He really didn’t want to be the one to ruin the game for everyone else. For fucks sake, they were supposed to be having  _ fun _ . There wasn’t enough of that nowadays with the constant threat of becoming a titan’s next meal. 

“Dammit… fine, Yeager,” Levi finally agreed with a grimace. He had to wonder how his life had led up to that point, though. Playing truth or dare with a bunch of teenage brats and licking a bathroom floor… He got shudders just thinking about it. “You guys coming to watch, or not?”

 

* * *

 

Everyone once returned to the dining hall cackling loudly, all besides Levi who happened to look rather pale. When they had made it to the bathroom, Levi had taken it upon himself to waste a good five minutes just looking for the cleanest spot on the floor he could find. You couldn’t really blame him, though. When he finally managed to do just that, he got on all fours and leaned down as slowly and carefully as possible. His plan was for only the very tip of his tongue to touch the floor, but Hanji had other plans. As soon as he was close enough to the floor, Hanji took the opportunity to push his head down completely so not only did his whole tongue touch the filthy floor, but his lips did, too.

Levi quickly sat back upon his heels, his face flushed bright red. He didn’t even bother saying anything as he rubbed at his tongue and ran over to the sinks to wash his tongue off. He tempted himself not to puke as he sent Hanji a glare that would have sent anyone else running.

That had led to returning to the dining hall to continue their game of Truth or Dare.

“Leeevi! It’s your turn to ask!” Hanji exclaimed, only to receive another biting glare from the other man.

“Truth or dare, Hanji?”  
“Dare!”

“I dare you to kiss Yeager.”

Eren’s eyes widened dramatically. “Why me?”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Because you’re the one who gave me that disgusting dare.”

Mikasa spoke up for the first time since they had started playing the game. “But Eren still hasn’t even had his first kiss.” She turned a glare onto Hanji. “This dare shouldn’t count, make him ask something else.”

“Well, first of all, I don’t control Levi,” Hanji pointed out with a smirk, “and rules are rules.”

“Calm down, Ackerman. I said she has to kiss him, I didn’t say where.” Levi turned a knowing glance onto Hanji. “It’s her choice where.”

_ So he hasn’t had his first kiss yet, huh? _ , Levi thought, temporarily lost in thought as he rested his chin in his hands. It shouldn’t have been surprising but somehow it was. He was young and decent looking but he was also enlisted in the military. Who has time for romance anymore, anyway?

Hanji slowly stalked over to Eren like a predator stalking its prey. When she stood directly in front of Eren, Eren glanced up at her with a mixture of curious and nervous eyes. She thought for a moment and then cupped the brunette’s chin with a gentle hand and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. When she backed away, she couldn’t help but to laugh at the sight of a bright red Eren Yeager. Armin and Jean joined in on her laughter, even Levi letting out an amused huff when Eren shook his head to himself and brought his hands up to cover his face in embarrassment.

“It’s finally my turn! Jean, truth or dare?” Hanji asked with a mischievous look. 

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss the person in this room that you have a crush on.”

Jean’s eyes widened at that. “Uh, okay…”

He slowly stood up, his face slowly but surely beginning to resemble a tomato. He walked over to Mikasa, gulping when she began to glare darkly at him. He slowly bent over to kiss the ravenette on the cheek. To his surprise, as soon as his lips touched her skin, his eyes caught the movement as she raised a hand and the pale hand connected sharply with his face with a loud  _ smack _ . Eren and Hanji burst out in laughter at the way too amusing scene.

Jean, however, didn’t find the situation anywhere near as amusing as they did. He walked back to his seat while glaring daggers at Hanji. Once everyone finally calmed down, Jean decided to ask Eren truth or dare to get back at him.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to tell everyone in this room who  _ you _ have a crush on.”

When Mikasa heard this, she quickly perked up, not that Eren noticed. “Yeah, good dare, Jean. Who do you have a crush on?

Eren instantly hesitated. He was fully prepared to have to do something disgusting or somehow embarrass himself, but not reveal such...  _ personal  _ details. His eyes roamed to Levi, but quickly fell on something else when he noticed the older male staring back at him with his usual intense stare. 

The brunette blushed, clearly his throat nervously. “I...uh… really rather not say.”

Hanji quickly noticed this and excused both Levi and herself. “Be right back, kiddos!”

She led him far enough away from the dining hall so no one could hear. “Oh my god, I think Eren likes you. This is amazing!”

Levi crossed his arms across his chest with a roll of his eyes. “Shitty glasses, that’s bullshit and you know it. Even if he really did, I’m old enough to be his father. Not to mention with my ranking, people would assume I’m taking advantage of him or some shit like that.”

“And?” Hanji pressed. “Love is love! Who gives a shit?”  
“Literally everyone. Let’s get back so we can finish this game.”

Hanji crossed her arms over her chest with a small smirk tugging at her lips. “Are you seriously gonna try to pretend he doesn’t like y-”

“Hanji,” Levi said as means of a warning. “Let’s go.”

The shorter male began to make his way quickly back to the dining hall, not even bothering to wait for Hanji. Hanji sighed and began to trail after her friend.

“Hey, wait up!”

Upon making it back to the dining hall, Jean and Eren were in a fight. 

Again.

“I had to humiliate myself and do Hanji’s stupid dare! Stop being a coward and follow the game’s rules!” Jean shouted, lifting Eren up by his shirt.

“Fuck you, horseface. The only cowar-” Eren was cut off when he suddenly fell to the ground with a soft thud. “Wha-”

Mikasa cut his off, helping Eren off the ground. She directed her gaze onto Jean. glaring daggers at the male. “Quit fighting. If Eren doesn’t want to do the dare, he doesn’t have to.”

“You know what? Screw this game.” Jean made his exit, pushing past Hanji and Levi who stood at the entrance, watching the whole scene unfold.

The room was silent until Hanji decided to break the silence.  “Awkwaaard…”

“Hanji…” Levi murmured, heading back to take his seat at the table. 

All of the teen’s heads shot up to look at Hanji, and then Levi.

“Soooo… how long have you guys been here?” Eren asked nervously.

“Long enough,” Levi replied with a bored look on his face. Eren and Mikasa made their way back to the table, Hanji beaming as she took her seat as well.

“Well, Eren. You’re in luck! Since the person who supplied you with your dare quit the game, you don’t have to do the dare!”

“To be fair, that was never an actual rule,” Armin pointed out while grinning sheepishly. 

“Well, it is now. Yeager, ask someone,” Levi stated.

“‘Kay. Mikasa, truth or dare?”

“Truth I guess.”

“Um… is it true that you might like Jean?”

Mikasa glared, Eren bringing his hands up in front of his face in surrender. “It’s just a question, Mika.”

“No! I don’t like Jean and I can’t believe you would even ask me that.”

“Good, ‘cause he’s a douchebag.”

“Whatever. Armin, truth or dare?” Mikasa asked with a small smile on her face that was almost not even visible.

“Uh… dare…”Armin replied, picking at his nails nervously.

“I dare you to wear a dress.”

“WHAT!? Uh… where and I even supposed to get a dress from?” Armin asked, his face flushing a deep shade of red.

“I have a dress you can wear darling!” Hanji practically yelled.

The dining hall went silent and everyone turned to look at Hanji.

“What???”

“Why do you have a dress?” Levi asked.

“Reasons, I don't need to be interrogated!” Hanji replied while standing up and grabbing Armin’s hand. “We will be back!” She shouted with a huge grin while tugging Armin along.

“Poor Armin….” Eren muttered.

Levi stood up, “I'm going with her to make sure she doesn’t scare the kid to death.”

“I'm coming too heichou!” Eren shouted. “Let’s go, Mikasa!”

Mikasa sighed and stood up to follow after Levi and Eren to Hanji’s room.

* * *

 

“Armin!!! Put on the dress!” Hanji squealed.

“I don’t-” Armin started to say before he was interrupted by Levi.

“Oi, stupid glasses, don't traumatize the kid.”

Hanji pouted, “Why do you always have to ruin my fun?”

Levi sighed, rubbing at his forehead as he felt a future headache coming on. “Arlert, you have to either do the dare or quit the game.”

“Uh, fine…”

“Great! You can change in there Armin,” Hanji said, pushing Armin into her bathroom.

“Wait! I don't even know how to put it on! Mikasa, I need your help!” Armin yelped.

Mikasa sighed with a shake of her head. “I'm coming.”

While Armin was getting changed Eren looked around Hanji’s room. “You have a nice room Hanji. Ya know, besides the paperwork everywhere...”

“Thanks, kiddo!”

“Heichou, do you think I can be moved up from the basement soon?”

Levi sighed, “It's for safety reasons, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know,” Eren sighed with a frown. “It just gets awfully cold down there at night and… well… when I have nightmares and I wake up in the dark all alone that doesn’t exactly help matters.”

For a second Levi’s face showed emotion, guilt. “ I would change things if I could but it's Erwin’s orders kid. I'll try to talk to Erwin about it and see what I can do but don't get your hopes up. You have understand this is nothing personal against you. It’s for safety reasons and shit.”

Eren’s face brightened. “Thank you, Heichou!”

Levi smirked, “Didn’t I just tell you to not get your hopes up? No problem, kid.”

Hanji smiled at the boys and just then Armin emerged from the bathroom. “Armin is baaack!”

Armin slowly walked out of the bathroom with bright red cheeks, his head held down. He was wearing a tight golden dress with ruffles at the end that barely made it to his thighs, black tights, a small tight black vest, golden heels, and also a black headband with black bunny ears sticking out of the top of them.

“OMG!!! You look ADORABLE!!!” Hanji squealed, “This was the best idea ever Mikasa!”

Eren stood there looking Armin up and down as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing was real, Mikasa smirked while doing a wolf whistle, and Levi simply shook his head in amusement which earned him a glance from Eren.

“Like what you see heichou?” Eren teased, albet a little cautiously. 

Levi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fucking hilarious, Yeager. All of you need to head to bed now if you don’t want to wake up tomorrow morning feeling like shit. We will have training bright and early at sunrise.”

“Awww can’t we ju-”

“No, Hanji…” Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Fine,” Hanji tackled Levi in a hug, causing them to fall to the ground, Hanji landing on top of Levi.

“Hanji! Get the fuck off of me!”

Hanji stood up with a smirk. “Good night Levi, thanks for playing the game with us! It was fun!” Hanji smiled brightly and to everyone's surprise, Levi smiled as well, even though it was a small smile.

“Likewise. Yeager, come with me.” Levi said as he walked away.

“Uh, okay! Goodnight Armin, Mikasa, and Hanji! Thanks for the game suggestion Hanji!”

“No problem kiddo! Goodnight.”

Everyone went their separate ways to prepare for the long night of sleep they had until training the next morning. While following Levi, Eren bumped into Jean.

“Oh, hey Jean.”

“Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm just tired of Mikasa treating you like a king and treating me like I'm absolutely nothing. That shit gets fucking old.” Jean sighed.

“It's fine, try to talk to Mikasa about it if she’ll listen. I know she can be harsh.” Eren said with a small smile on his face as he jogged to catch up with Levi.

Jean smiled and continued his way back to his room.

Levi led Eren to his room and when they got there Eren sat on Levi’s bed while staring curiously at Levi.

“So, why am I here?”

Levi sighed and took his seat next to Eren. “You can sleep here tonight if you'd like.”

“Really?”

“Yes, kid. Yeager, do you want to talk about these ‘nightmares’? I might not be able to offer too much help but sometimes talking about it helps.”

“Uh, sure…” Eren said looking down at his lap almost shyly. “Well, sometimes I have dreams about me hurting my friends in my titan form. I'm scared it will happen one day, that I'll lose control. All of my dreams feel so real and repetitive. I’m sick of having them...”

“Yeager, you  _ will  _ learn how to control your titan form. You’ll be fine.”

“Thanks, heichou,” Eren murmured.

Levi sighed and cautiously reached over to ruffle the teen’s head. “Come on, Eren, let’s go to sleep.”

“M’kay.”

Levi finally pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, patting the spot right next to him on the mattress. Eren smiled and curled up next to Levi to the elder’s surprise. He chose not to bring the action up. What could it hurt? 

The two of them slept peacefully, a rare event. Jean eventually talked to Mikasa about his feelings and a mutual agreement was reached between the two. Hanji learned that Armin looks quite cute in a dress. And lastly,  Armin learned to never, EVER, play truth or dare again.


End file.
